


Waking Up

by ever_neutral



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she just wants to be alive.</p><p>[S6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Buffy knows:

  
The best part of waking up is seeing the sun.

_Though everything here is hard and bright (and violent)._

No creature of the night will dare to follow her into the ( _harsh light of_ ) day.

_But she always ends up in the dark (with them)._

__  
Buffy knows:

  
When the dearly departed claw their way out of their coffins,  
 they're not lucky enough to be alive.

_And she just wants to be alive._

__  
Buffy knows:

  
Waking up is a precious gift.

_Death was her gift._

_  
_ She's gone the miles, earned her sleep --

  
 But she has promises to keep.  


**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to Robert Frost.


End file.
